Moments In Their Lives
by FameUpadhyaya
Summary: A series of one shots in response to DomiRae's challenges. Could be about anybody, Please read and review. Hope you like it.
1. Tea With Marti

**Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek and all the characters on the show.**

**Word: Tea.**

"Hey Casey, do you wanna have tea with me today?"

Casey looked up from the textbook she was reading and saw Marti in front of her, wearing one of those dresses that people used to wear when they went to high tea in the past. It was one of those dresses that a royal young lady wore to tea. Well one that Marti wore last Halloween when she was dressed up as a princess.

Casey sighed and said, "No Marti, I don't think I can, at least not today." Marti's bubbly, spirited face changed to a face with disappointment all over it. "Oh," she said, "I'll go ask Smerek."

"Okay, some other time maybe? Aw, Marti, okay, okay. I'll come to tea. Where is this tea anyway?" Marti smiled and said, "In my room! Just come in five minutes okay? And wear something princessy okay?"

Casey laughed. She went up to the closet and took out a dress and showed it to Marti who said, "Yeah! Wear that! And oh, should I invite Smerek too, even though you are coming?"

Casey laughed loudly and said, "Derek, having tea? Okay Marti, I would love to see that! Are you going to tell him to wear a royal, princess dress?"

"That's an awesome idea!! SMEREK!" She ran out of the room and banged on Derek's door. Casey heard Marti say,

"Do you wanna come to tea and wear a princess dress and stick your little finger out?"

You should have seen Derek's expression when he heard he was invited to tea.

But if you missed that, the expression on Derek's face when Marti told him he had to wear a dress was priceless too.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hey guys,_**

**_This is my first story in response to a challenge,_**

**_Hope you guys like it and please review(:_**

**_Fame(:_**


	2. Marti wants a Cell Phone

**Hey guys, **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, it means a lot. You are one of my first reviewers, actually the first in life with Derek (:**

**Thanks to the following people,**

**Don-Jam: thank you so much, first reviewer!**

**DomiRae: I'm glad you do! Thanks for posting up a cool challenge like this (:**

**Lwd rocks: I agree with you your pen name, it sure does! And thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it (: **

**Word: Cell Phone**

Marti wanted a cell phone.

Marti needed a cell phone.

Marti just had to get a cell phone.

Why? Cause she wanted to call people, I mean isn't that what you do with cell phones? Call people, text people, prank call people and prank text people. Play games on it and just have fun with it.

There was one other reason though. It was a secret, nobody knew it. She wanted to be the first person in her class to get a cell else had one yet and it would be just so awesome to have one.

Daddy had told her that little girls don't need cell phones, the same thing he had said for ponies when she asked him for one. Nora said little girls would get cell phones when they became little women. That was going to take forever. She couldn't wait that long, what if someone else got a cell phone? Casey told her she didn't need one, she had nobody to call, but Marti tole Casey that she would call Smerek and her and Nora and Dad and Edwin and Lizzie. Who said she had no one to call.

Then Marti relealized, they all had phones, Dad and Nora had cell phones, Casey and Derek had cell phones, even Edwin and Lizzie had a cell phone. She was the only one. Well her and her pet elephant, but I mean pink elephants did not need a cell phone.

Marti was going to get a cell phone, soon.

Just you all wait and see,

Marti was going to get a cell phone.

Well of course she was, but that was only until she became a young women and that was ages away!

_**Okay, so that was the second one,**_

_**I hope you guys liked it,**_

_**I can imagine Marti trying to find a cell phone to use or trying to get Smerek to help her get one or something, lol!**_

_**Any constructive criticism would be appreciated,**_

_**Which means that go ahead and review (:**_

_**Fame (: **_


	3. The Never Changing Sun and Moon

**Hey!**

**Okay, so this is a short one revolving around the word moon.**

**It's from Casey's point of view, but can be Lizzie too.**

**Hope you enjoy.. and review.**

**Oh and thanks to those who reviewed for my previous chapter!**

**Moon**

She couldn't believe how much her life had changed since she her mother married George.

The things around her seemed different - the colours changed, emotions were different, and all the once familiar surroundings had changed to morph into a different but now familiar place. The house was now noisier, more clustered and now, her home – the place where she belonged.

There was a time when she thought nothing would change, she would remain young, with her mom and her sister. Every day the sun would rise and every night the moon would shine. She never thought she would fit in any other place, in any other situation.

But here she was, standing at her window thinking.

Everything had changed, was changing and would keep changing.

But, everyday, the sun would rise and every night the moon would shine and she would watch it happening.

**_So that was a short one,_**

**_but if you liked it, please review._**

**_And if you like SWAC, i have a fanfiction there called blue, check it out if you can(:_**

**_Fame(:_**


	4. Scream My Name

**I haven't updated in a while and I am really sorry about that,**

**But here is another little one,**

**The word is scream.**

**Hope you like it.**

He loved to hear Casey scream his name.

No, it was not because it meant that he would get his chance to be her knight in shining armour. No, it was far from that. He loved to hear her scream because it meant that he had done a good job, a job that involved annoying Casey through various different methods.

He hoped to hear her scream the same way every day. It gave him some sort of satisfaction. That he, Derek, was the annoying part of his step-sister, Casey's life. He wanted to annoy her and then hear her scream his name.

After all wasn't that what step-brothers were for?

To irritate their sisters, and to hear them scream.

**So please review.**

**I would love to hear what you guys think! **


End file.
